This invention relates generally to a dust collection device. In particular, the present invention relates to a vacuum attachment that allows multiple tools to utilize a single vacuum source, effectively converting a standard vacuum into a centralized dust collection system.
Dust collection has made construction and building-related fields much healthier in recent years. However, this collection often becomes expensive and cumbersome due to the multiple vacuums currently being used at each single location. Indeed, power tools currently utilize independent dust collection systems that are large and heavy. Reducing the current bulk would allow more space for other tools and equipment as well as produce cost savings.
Various devices have been proposed for altering the traditional vacuum design. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a device that allows a single standard vacuum to operate multiple vacuum lines either concurrently or at different times, allows multiple vacuum lines to be easily interchanged, securely attaches to vacuum lines, and automatically compensates for any vacuum lines that are not attached to the device. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a vacuum attachment having these features.